Little progress has been made in the direct characterization of gastrointestinal peptide hormone-receptor interactions. These types of studies generally rely on radiolabeled hormones of high specific activity. There are serious experimental difficulties however, in the direct radioiodination of gastrointestinal peptide hormones with retention of biologic properties. Many of these problems could be avoided by attaching a prosthetic group prelabeled with I-125 to the peptide. Methyl p-hdroxybenzimidate (MPHBIM) can be prepared to specific activities of 2000 Ci/mmole using carrier-free I-125 and coupled by amidine linkage to peptides through free amino groups. This iodinated imidoester (IIE) of MPHBIM will be coupled to the C-terminal octapeptide of cholecystokinin (OP-CCK) and secretion. After purification, the effect of IIE-modification on the biologic and immunologic properties of these hormones will be determined. Hormone-receptor interactions in dispersed pancreatic acinar cells will be studied using these high specific activity IIE-derivatives. Specific binding will be demonstrated by reversibility, temperature dependence of association and dissociation, saturability, competitive inhibition of radiolabeled-OP-CCK and -secretin by structurally related derivatives only, and correlation of binding to biologic potency. Finally, structure-function studies using the radiolabeled derivatives and various synthetid fragments will enable us to delineate binding and biologic activity regions in these hormones. We hope to establish a direct correlation between these binding studies and previous biochemical data that relate to hormonal control mechanisms in dispersed pancreatic acinar cells.